


The Line of Her Neck

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [10]
Category: Pushing Daisies, Supernatural
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: "She doesn't hesitate to invite the elder Winchester brother up to her and Olive's apartment."
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned, Dean Winchester/Charlotte "Chuck" Charles
Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002
Kudos: 1





	The Line of Her Neck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionsquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/gifts).



> Written for the prompt word "the line of your neck." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]

She doesn't hesitate to invite the elder Winchester brother up to her and Olive's apartment. All right, that's not entirely true, she hesitates when she walks into the kitchen, but Ned says, without looking up, "Yes, you can sleep with him." And then she hesitates a little longer, waiting for him to look up so she can smile coyly at him. He tips his head to the side in that way that he does and continues, "As long as you tell me all about it later."

So she lets Dean push her up against the wall, she lets his hands roam all over her body, over her hips and her breasts and her stomach and her legs, and she lets him kiss her deep, and she whimpers a little when his hands go up her skirt and his mouth and tongue and teeth trace the line of her neck. She helps him take off her clothes, forgetting that he can unhook and unsnap and unbutton without consequence, even though his mouth is firmly attached to hers.

He pulls away, his hands still on her back, and gives her a slightly confused look. "I've done this before, you know," he says.

She catches her breath, and smiles. "I certainly hope so," she says, pulls his shirt over his head, dragging her knuckles against the muscles in his back, and shivers, making a note to leave that out of her recounting to Ned.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
